Pajęcza sieć
by ammaja
Summary: Śmierć jest jak pajęcza sieć, ima bardziej uciec chcesz tym bardziej łapie cię... Przemyślenia o śmierci i życiu. Kanon jest.


_Taka miniaturka, napisana po (niedokładnym) usłyszeniu piosenki._

 _Pierwszy ff pod tym pseudonimem, ale nie pierwszy mój._

 _Zapraszam do czytania :)_

p dir="ltr"Stojąc na wprost lufy pistoletu wycelowanej prosto we mnie, uświadomiłem sobie, że chcę żyć. Teraz. Taki paradoks. Czarny humor Losu, bo w sumie przez większą część życia - może nie pragnąłem - ale chciałem umrzeć... Parę razy byłem nawet blisko.../p  
p dir="ltr"Beztroskie dzieciństwo. Dla mnie są to tylko słowa, których znaczenia nigdy nie zrozumiałem i już nie dane mi będzie zrozumieć. Jedynie z opowiadań wiem, że ten rok, który spędziłem z rodzicami właśnie taki był. Ale ja sam byłem zbyt mały, żeby je zapamiętać.br / I wtedy Śmierć pojawiła się po raz pierwszy. Ale ocalałem. Sam. Nawet to szczęśliwe dzieciństwo ode mnie odeszło.../p  
p dir="ltr"Lata spędzone u Dursleyów... Nie, one nie wymagają słów. Bo chociaż jako dziecko nigdy nie myślałem o swojej śmierci, to bardzo chciałem zniknąć. Ot tak, po prostu. I znaleźć się gdzieś, gdzie byłbym kochany. Albo chociaż / Teraz, kilkadziesiąt lat później wiem już, że to jednak były myśli o Śmierci. Ja po prostu chciałem wtedy umrzeć, choć nie potrafiłem tego odpowiednio nazwać. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wszędzie było by mi lepiej niż w tym domu.../p  
p dir="ltr"Potem dostałem list i poszedłem do Hogwartu. Początki nie były najgorsze. Poznałem nowych kolegów i dla nikogo nie byłem "workiem treningowym". Nawet Draco Malfoy i Snape sprawiali, że szkoła miała swój urok. Myśli o śmierci przestały mnie nawiedzać. Ale tylko na jakiś czas. Wydarzenia kończące moje pierwsze trzy lata nauki były niebezpieczne. Nawet bardzo. Ale tylko tyle. Wszystko kończyło sie dobrze. Potem już tak miło nie było. Zaczęli ginąć ludzie. Cedrik, Syriusz, Dumbledore... Każda śmierć zostawiła we mnie ślad. Albo raczej coś zabrała, jakąś część mnie. Czułem się winny. Nie ważne, co mówili ludzie wokół mnie, ale to była moja wina. Wiem to nawet teraz, choć zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ja zawiniłem. W każdym razie wtedy byłem przekonany, że lepiej byłoby, gdybym się nie urodził. Albo gdyby któraś z wcześniejszych prób ę powiodła. Gdyby w końcu udało mu się mnie zabić.../p  
p dir="ltr"Bitwa o Hogwart. Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Tyle osób zginęło bez powodu. Nie wiem, czy musiało do niej dojść czy nie. Nie mnie to oceniać. Pewnie, są sprawy które można było rozwiązać inaczej, podjąć inne decyzje. Ale czy wtedy byłoby lepiej?/p  
p dir="ltr"Jakimś cudem udało mi się bitwę przeżyć. Nie wiem, czy miałem więcej szczęścia czy rozumu, ale przeżyłem. Jednak minęło sporo czasu, zanim doszłem do siebie psychicznie. Dopiero wtedy zacząłem doceniać swoje życie. Wziąłem ślub z kobietą, którą kochałem jak nikogo innego. Wkrótce potem urodziły sie nasze dzieci. W końcu byłem szczęśliwy. Nikt nie się nade mną nie znęcał, nie oczekiwał rzeczy niemal niemożliwych. Chociaż po drodze wiele razy w to wątpiłem, doczekałem się świętego spokoju. Z uśmiechem na ustach obserwowałem jak dorastają moje dzieci, jak zakładają własne rodziny. Doczekałem się nawet pierwszego wnuka! A w drodze był już kolejny./p  
p dir="ltr"Tak, to zdecydowanie był mój czas. Teraz jak nigdy wcześniej pragnąłem żyć./p  
p dir="ltr"I właśnie teraz miałem zginąć./p  
p dir="ltr"Taki mały paradoks losu. Jestem czarodziejem, według ludzi bardzo potężnym, a zginąć miałem z ręki mugola, bo znalazłem się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. O teleportacji nawet nie zdążyłem pomyśleć, bo poczułem potworny ból w okolicach brzucha. Ból, którego nie można porównać z żadnym innym./p  
p dir="ltr"Wtedy zrozumiałem, że to już naprawdę koniec. Miałem zostawić tych, których kocham. W dodatku zostawić bez słowa pożegnania./p  
p dir="ltr"Leżąc na ulicy pośród panicznych wrzasków ludzi i starając sie zatamować krwawienie zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem jak ta mucha, która teraz lata nade mną. Złapana w pajęczą sieć szamocze się byleby tylko się uwolnić, choć wie, że każdy ruch sprawia, że pajęczyna oplata ją coraz bardziej. Ja tak walczyłem o każdy kolejnych oddech wiedząc, że to walka przegrana. Tym razem nie miałem szczęścia./p  
p dir="ltr"Zanim już na zawsze zamknąłem oczy uzmysłowiłem sobie jedną rzecz. br / W końcu miałem spotkać rodziców. Jednak pierwszy raz w życiu ta perspektywa mnie nie cieszyła.../p


End file.
